Playing games
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: As promised it's sort of a look at what may have happened before yours or mine but can be read as a completely separate fic too. In a bid to get Letty to relax after a party Dom suggests the two play a game together. Finding themselves drunk and alone they follow their instincts and find themselves in a completely different position. Rated M for implied situations
1. Loosen up

_As promised it's sort of a look at what happened before yours or mine but can be read as a completely separate fic too. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I looked around the living room taking in the amount of chicks that were here. I glanced at the brunette across the room as she caught my eye.

"Hey Dom, you're all by yourself tonight." She said as she walked up to me. You could tell she was on the verge of drunk by the way she was slurring some of her words together. Not to mention the way she had to lean heavily on the wall to keep herself up right.

"Yeah I guess."

"Where's the two girls that are usually around, I didn't think they strayed far from your sight?"

"They're around here somewhere." I said as I looked her up and down. She was okay looking but she wasn't great and I had promised myself no chicks. There was only one I wanted and she was proving to be hard to get.

The chick seemed to drone on and on about some crap that I wasn't interested in while trying to rub up against me. I sighed and brushed her off yet again saying I needed to be elsewhere as I walked off and left her.

"She was adamant she wouldn't drink. You know Mia, it takes a lot for her to want to get drunk. So we walked in and the first thing we see is her boyfriend up against a wall with his tongue down some other chick's throat and his hands up her shirt. Well you saw the aftermath." I heard.

"You sound like you could use a drink." Vince said to Letty as I walked into the room.

"Yeah, I haven't had anything I had to keep an eye on her. Man when she drinks she's a bitch to deal with, I'm glad she doesn't do it often." Letty said as she took the beer Vince offered her.

"What happened?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Your sister got trashed so I had to put her to bed before she got herself into trouble." I nodded even though I knew she had abbreviated the story. I rolled my eyes, Mia never could hold her liquor well.

"You staying or are you heading home tonight?" I asked as I eyed Letty up and down.

Letty only lived down the road but she used to often stay over. Her mum wasn't the best parent in the world bringing guys around all the time at all hours of the day. It had been no secret she had liked me for years but then she turned sixteen and I couldn't help the feelings I'd developed. I couldn't see her as one of the guys or even as a little sister after that.

It had led to us dancing around one another then I got put away and we hadn't had a chance to talk about anything. It had been a long two years so when I got out I wasn't expecting things to be the same but I was still expecting her to feel the same. It hadn't changed in six years, I couldn't see how it would change now. But I was wrong. She'd been distant and it frustrated me. She rarely stayed over anymore and working at the garage together was hard, especially if it was just the two of us alone; the tension was hard to take. I'd been out three months and had been with one girl after a drunk night out with the boys but no one since. I couldn't bring myself to. Though she was only eighteen and there were four years between us I didn't care, I just wanted Letty.

"I'll decide later." Letty said as Vince walked out following a redhead.

"Well let me know so I can walk you home." I said casually.

"I think I'm capable of walking home on my own Dom." She said as she drank her beer.

"I know you are but I'd still rather walk you home, especially since you're drinking." I pointed out as she looked at me silently.

"I don't plan on drinking much just a couple to take the edge off." I shrugged letting her know I didn't care, my mind wasn't changing.

I watched as she walked off and started talking with other people while I went to find Vince. I found him surprisingly easy and without the redhead he had followed out moments before.

"Turns out she was taken." He said resentfully. I clapped him on the back and started pointing out random chicks that littered the room that he should try and have a go with.

An hour later we were sitting down talking about the upcoming race wars when Leon walked up to us.

"Hey guys interested in doing shots with us?"

"Sure." I said downing my beer placing the empty bottle on the table. The shots were already being poured out and lined up when we got to the group. I took the one that was being handed to me and looked at it. I assumed it was vodka but I was about to find out.

"Bottoms up!" Vince called as we shot them back. I did mine quickly making a face as the vodka burned my throat. We ended up doing a few before Leon yelled out to someone.

"Letty come do some shots with us." I looked up at her surprised as she nodded wandering over. She accepted the glass Leon held out for her and I watched as she shot it back suddenly before Leon poured her another one. I tensed as I noticed some of the guys we were playing with eyeing her up. I glared at one and he quickly turned away.

"I thought you were just having a couple?" I asked her tensely as she shrugged.

"I am, don't worry I'll still be fine to walk home, on my own." She said pointedly and I scoffed.

"Over my dead body." I muttered angrily as her lips twitched slightly as she fought back a smile.

Once we started the time passed quickly and people were starting to get drunk just as quickly. More people had joined us and by that stage I didn't know how many shots we'd done but even I was starting to feel tipsy so I slowed right down.

"Guys let's do some body shots." I looked at the guy who had brought up the idea. He was drunk off his face and I glared as I let my eyes drift to Letty.

'_Fuck no.'_

"Nah man." Vince said dismissing the idea. He too gave Letty the same look I had. Clearly not happy either with the idea of random guys doing body shots off her. My main reason was jealousy. No one was touching her, she was mine.

"Why don't you let her decide for herself." I glared at the guy and then looked to Letty in annoyance.

"You don't have to do this." I said tensely to Letty and she looked up at me frowning.

"I'm aware of that Dominic." She stated annoyed and I growled.

"Then let me rephrase that. You're not doing this." I said controlled and she just shrugged.

"Says who?"

"Me." I said quietly staring at her intensely.

"Not your call." She said and I glared.

"You're seriously going to do this?" I demanded quietly looking at where everyone was waiting.

"No, I'm not that drunk." She said and I sighed with relief as the other guys stared longingly at her.

"I'm done with shots, I'm going to get a beer." She said and I watched her leave as the other went about setting up the shots yet again disappointed. Why was she was so fucking pissed off tonight?

* * *

Two hours later everyone had left, we'd locked up the house so it was just the boys, me and Letty. Jesse and Leon had passed out and Vince was chugging down more vodka. He was already so trashed I was surprised he was still conscious. Then there was Letty who was sitting opposite me. We were leaning against the couches just watching each other.

"You look sober still." I said looking over her properly.

"I am, I haven't had as much as them or you." She said eyeing me.

"Where's da fun in bein' sober Letty?" Vince whined as he caught onto what we were talking about.

"It's better than being hung over in the morning." She shook her head at Vince as he lay on the ground hugging the bottle talking with himself.

"I better go." I frowned.

"Wait, stay the night. You don't need to leave." I said as I stopped her from getting up.

"Dom you need to go to bed, you're drunk as well." I rolled my eyes at her.

"No I'm not. Tipsy yes but I'm not drunk." She eyed me and I smiled.

"Come on Let stay, I know Mia would love for you too." She rolled her eyes at my guilt trip but nodded.

"Alright I'll stay. You should head to bed though." She said as I cast a look at Vince as he started snoring.

"Not yet. Come on its still early and I wouldn't mind drinking some more and since you're not going anywhere you can join me. Play a game with me?" I asked. She looked uneasy as I waited for her answer.

"What sort of game?"

"Whatever you want to play." I said shrugging.

"Anything? Like what?" She asked smirking.

"Body shots?" I said smirking.

"You're kidding? I'm not drunk remember." She reminded looking at me like I was crazy.

"Neither am I but it could be fun… unless of course you're too chicken?" I said staring her down as I egged her on. She stared at me furiously as she thought about it. I grinned knowing she would never back down from a challenge.

"A couple of goes then I'm going to bed." She stated and I nodded smirking slightly.

"Any rules?" I asked grabbing a bottle of tequila from the table, salt and the bowl of limes before standing. She looked at me weirdly but stood as well.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Upstairs to my room… unless of course you'd rather do this in front of them." I said smirking as she quickly shook her head.

"No."

"Rules?" I asked again and she thought about it as we turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

"None that I can think of."

"We'll start off easy then." I said as I shut the door to my room. She eyed me carefully before she nodded.

"Fine. You can go first." She said as she sat on my bed and I grinned as I faced away from her. Uptight Letty was fun to annoy and I was going to get her to loosen up.

* * *

"Okay we should stop now…" She mumbled as I poured the tequila into her belly button.

"We should. Wanna stop?" I slurred back slightly as I trailed up to lick the salt off her cleavage. Our shirts had come off at some point and so had my pants while her's were unfastened.

"Mmmm…no." She moaned as I sucked hard once before dipping back down to take the shot and then took the lime from her mouth. Tossing the lime away when I was done with it I looked down at her heatedly as she gazed back up at me with want written over her face.

"Fuck the game." I mumbled as I dove down and claimed her lips with mine. She looped her arms around my neck and arched her body up into mine moaning loudly in agreement. I didn't care about the next morning or how hung over we were going to be, her body against mine was heaven.

"We're so drunk though." She protested and I nodded in agreement.

"Uhuh." I mumbled as I trailed my hands down her body.

"We're crossing a line." She groaned as she helped me remove her pants. Her skin still tasted like salt as I kissed my way down her body.

"Letty just shut up cos I'm going to fuck you." I breathed out as I removed her underwear making her buck in response as I slipped a finger into her.

"Ah fuck." She gasped and I knew we were both too far gone to care any longer.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. Morning after- Dom's POV

_Dom's POV_

I groaned loudly the next morning as the sun hit me in the face. I buried my head in the pillow as my head pounded and my stomach lurched.

'_I should not have drunk so much last night.'_ I thought.

'_What the hell had happened the night before?'_ I asked myself as I opened my eyes and took in the mess of the room. Lime quarters littered the floor as well as an empty bottle of tequila. There was salt spilled all over the floor and I frowned trying to remember what the hell had happened.

I rolled over on to my back slowly but froze when I came into contact with another body.

'_Shit.'_ I thought annoyed with myself as I tried to wrack my brain in remembering who the girl was. I had been going so well and I had fucked it by sleeping with some random. I turned around ready to kick the skank out of my bed but I paused as I took her in.

Her back was to me but her black hair flowed over the pillow and down her bare back slightly. The sheet was barely covering our bodies so her back was completely exposed to me. I ran my eyes down her back taking in and memorizing every dip and curve her body had on offer. My eyes stopped on the dip in her lower back wanting nothing more than to keep running my eyes downward but the sheet stopped my view. I held my breath as the girl rolled over exposing her entire front to me and I couldn't help but groan with want.

It was no skank, it was Letty.

My eyes widened as it all came flooding back. The subtle flirting, the game of body shots and how everything spun out of control.

Suddenly the thought about the night before hit me like a ton of bricks. Fuck I had slept with Letty. My idea of getting her to loosen up by getting her drunk had back fired on me and we had found ourselves finally giving in to what we had been skirting around for years. It had been slightly clumsy given our drunken state but it had still been hot and passionate. Last night had been the best night of my life. She was by far the best girl I had ever been with. Letty was gorgeous. I had already known that but last night and looking at her now just made it more definite in my mind.

I didn't regret a thing, in fact I wanted nothing more than to wake her up and take her again and again but I couldn't. I didn't know how she was going to feel about this. Was this going to ruin our friendship? Was she going to regret this? Blame me? Think I took advantage of her?

I watched her for ages despite my hang over before I knew I had to get up and leave. I didn't want to be here to see her reaction when she woke. I would wait for her to make the first move. I wouldn't bring it up unless she did. My luck she'd probably just want to forget about it.

After getting dressed I started downstairs noting everyone was already in the kitchen tending to their hang overs. It was going to be a long and lazy day.

"How you feeling Mia?" I asked as I walked past her. She groaned and held her head.

"Don't talk so loud." She whined and I winced at her tone as it made my head thump.

"Don't whine Mia." I snapped.

"Today's gunna be a shitty day." Vince grumbled as he had his head resting on the table.

"Who was the idiot who drunk a bottle of vodka even though he was already drunk?" I heard a certain person snap as she stumbled into the room. I looked up at Letty as she and Vince snapped at one another. She was wearing one of my shirts and her shorts from last night. She must have felt someone staring because she turned meeting my gaze. We held it for a moment before she turned away quickly making some excuse about getting advil then going back to bed. I nodded slowly realizing my first thoughts from this morning. She regretted last night.

* * *

"Dom." Mia asked me quietly at lunch time. I opened my eyes and looked up at her as she stood above me.

"What?" I asked tiredly. Mia was probably the only sober one at this point in the day.

"Can you go grab Letty for lunch?" I stayed quiet and closed my eyes.

"Mia I'd rather not… you're up can't you do it?" I asked not looking at her.

"Just do it Dom I'm not in the mood to deal with whatever shit happened between you two." She said before going back into the kitchen and I sighed.

Getting up slowly I walked up the stairs and made my way into Mia's. Letty was sprawled across the spare bed but she wasn't asleep. She met my eyes as I leant against the frame of the door waiting to see if she spoke.

"I'm guessing lunch is ready?" She asked quietly and I nodded staying quiet.

"I'll be down in a minute." She said and I nodded but I stayed where I was. After five minutes of silence I nodded and left realizing she wasn't going to broach the subject.

'_Guess a one night stand is all that we are going to be.'_ I thought sadly as I tried to push it out of my mind. If she didn't want to acknowledge it then neither would I, I'd forget it ever happened.

* * *

_Sorry it's not long but hopefully it's enough to get the point across._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. Morning after- Letty's POV

_Letty's POV  
_

A sudden movement made me jolt awake and my stomach gave a violent lurch. I screwed my eyes shut as I took deep breaths trying to settle the sick feeling. When the feeling had subsided I opened my eyes squinting as the sun hit me in the face. My hang over now clearly evident as the thumping in my head got stronger.

'_What the hell happened?'_ I asked myself as I opened my eyes and took in the room. I frowned as I looked around. Car posters, racing posters… one's I'd seen before. Sitting up quickly as I realised where I was, I held the sheet to my chest. I was in Dom's room.

The night before flooding back to me in parts and I caught myself smiling. I had slept with Dom and though we had been drunk it had been the best night of my life. I ran a hand through my hair still holding the sheet with my other as I looked around for Dom. The bathroom door was wide opened so I knew he wasn't in there. Frowning at the horrible thought that entered my mind, maybe he regretted what happened and left. Shit. What had I done?

Throwing a look to the door I quickly stood and got dressed. I found my underwear and my jeans pulling them both on as I looked around for my bra and my shirt. My bra I found no worries but my shirt was nowhere to be found.

Running another hand through my hair I looked to Dom's draw where he kept his shirts. Walking over I pulled an old one out and pulled it on trying to ignore how good it smelt. It smelt of him and it was invading my senses making me weak.

Feeling like shit and worried about facing the music with Dom I wandered slowly downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen tending to their hangovers and my eyes found Dom's figure by the sink immediately. He looked tense and pissed off which made me sag in defeat.

I didn't want to be the first to bring it up so I vowed not to speak of it unless he did. It would be easier that way. If he wanted to forget it ever happened then I would have to stomach it and do the same.

"Today's gunna be a shitty day." Vince grumbled as he had his head resting on the table.

"Who was the idiot who drunk a bottle of vodka even though he was already drunk?" I snapped as I stumbled fully into the room. I had woken up feeling great and now I was just pissed off and annoyed, worrying about what Dom was thinking. I continued to snap with Vince as he gave me some smart arse remark until I felt someone staring and caught Dom's eye and stopped talking suddenly. I flushed under his gaze as he looked me over. We held eye contact for a moment before I had to turn away quickly feeling awkward under his gaze. Seeing the look of realization on his face I just knew. He regretted last night.

"Mia where's the advil? I'm taking two and then going back to bed." I said quietly feeling rejected. Mia mumbled where it was and I got two before leaving the room feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

Once safely in Mia's room I flopped on the spare bed. My head was pounding, my body was aching from last night's activities and I felt used suddenly. I wiped away the angry tear that escaped and pushed Dom out of my mind for the moment. I needed sleep.

* * *

I woke two hours later and just lay there. My head had a slight pound but nothing major. I knew I should have gotten up and sought Dom out but I couldn't face him after this morning. He hadn't said a word. Granted we were in a room full of people but surely he would have at least given me an indication of how he felt?

I lay there thinking for a long time and before I knew it I heard someone enter the room. I looked over and saw Dom leaning against the door frame. I waited to see if he said anything but all I got was silence so I turned my eyes downward and spoke.

"I'm guessing lunch is ready?" I asked disappointedly and he nodded still staying quiet. I sighed and glanced at him but his face was blank as he watched me. Why did he have to be so hard to read?

"I'll be down in a minute." I said softly and he nodded but stayed where he was. It confused me as we watched one another. After five minutes of silence thought he finally nodded and left leaving me confused as to what he had been waiting for. Surely he hadn't been waiting for me to speak? He looked so… blank about it all, what was I meant to say?

Sadly I stood and righted my clothes as I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and gave off that just-fucked look so I quickly tied it back. I knew I would get questions about Dom's shirt now everyone would be sober enough so I quickly changed before leaving the room.

'_I guess some things just aren't meant to be.'_ I thought sadly as I wandered down into the kitchen falling into the conversation pushing last night out of my mind.

* * *

_FINISHED!_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
